


Six Years After...

by AndreaLyn



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Years After The Event-Which-Shall-Not-Be-Spoke-Of-Except-When-In-Dire-Need-Of-A-Really-Cool-Story, something new happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years After...

Brian tossed away the unlit cancerous stick of malicious intent. Some bloke in sunglasses had given him a pack and invited him to share it with his friends. Brian never had gotten involved in this whole smoking craze. Or rather, he'd tried it once and he'd been in so much trouble, he hadn't seen sunlight for a week.   
  
"This whole Arrangement is stupid," Wensley announced, polishing his glasses madly as they sat on the steps outside the school. Brian sat there, utterly at ease. He was so splayed out, in fact, that one might accidentally mistake him for a whale that had mistaken the stairs as a beach. He had relaxing down to an art form. "After all, Adam gets to date Pep this week, but then you get her next week, and I get her the week after that, and then it starts all over! All it really does is make us look stupid."  
  
"And she likes Adam best anyway," Brian commented off-hand, watching in the distance as Adam and Pep tried to make-out secretly behind a tree. For all his talents, discretion was not one of Adam's best suits. "Well, better 'en you anyway, but who wouldn't?" He grinned cheekily as Wensley put his glasses back on.  
  
Before he could think up a retort to the inevitable smart snap that Wensley would come up, Brian found himself being tackled down the steps -- a terrifying four in all -- and to the ground. The long, wavy strands of hair that Wensley had been meaning to cut were getting in his vision as they wrestled on the ground, their hands prying and groping to get the upper hand.  
  
Quite vaguely, Brian may have realized that his heart was pumping a little faster and his blood was rushing a little lower. Wensley might have noticed the same thing if he wasn't currently concerned about the diseases that Brian carried when he was bit in the arm.   
  
"Ow!" Wensley muttered muffledly into Brian's neck, their limbs all tangled together as they rolled about on the grass, still locked in a wrestle for supremacy. He tried his best to get in a better position, but then froze when he found himself growing more and more worked-up. At Brian, too.   
  
"New Arrangement?" Brian offered, panting slightly.   
  
Neither of them had moved and the distance between their mouths may have measured about five centimetres before, but it was slowly growing smaller and smaller now. Before Wensley could concur or argue, Brian surged upwards, closing the distance and then rolling their bodies again until he was on top, pinning Wensley down with a brief kiss -- the kind he learned to do when kissing Annie Evanson from down the block.  
  
Wensley pulled away, looking surprised and pleased. "I never liked Pep that much anyway," he said.


End file.
